Vehicles, such as consumer automobiles, for example, can include one or more electronic systems. In some examples, an electronic system (e.g., one or more lights, indicator systems, actuator systems, etc.) can be controlled by one or more electronic control units (ECUs) included in the vehicle. One or more ECUs can comprise storage or memory with firmware installed thereon. Updates to the firmware can improve ECU efficiency and/or include new functionality for the ECU to perform. In some examples, security of one or more firmware updates can be important to the safety and/or performance of one or more electronic systems of a vehicle. Accordingly, there exists a need in the field of vehicle ECUs for a method and apparatus for efficient, secure firmware updating.